


Сказка для Мэгги Рэдклифф

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: фамилия Джослин "Knight" переводится как "рыцарь", пропущенная сцена по 2х08





	Сказка для Мэгги Рэдклифф

**Author's Note:**

> фамилия Джослин "Knight" переводится как "рыцарь", пропущенная сцена по 2х08

— У меня ничего не получилось, — сказала Джослин, устало опустившись в кресло.

Словно домашний плед, её окутало чувство бесконечной беспомощности. Боже, она выиграла так много процессов, но ни один не был так важен, как этот единственный случай, ни в одном из них на кону не стояла её уверенность в себе. Ни одно дело не стоило того, чтобы забывать поесть.

Или для неё каждое дело было таким, и поэтому она ушла?

Видит Бог, она сделала для этой семьи всё возможное, а невозможное даже с годами по-прежнему было ей недоступно. Джослин не могла повернуть часы вспять, Джослин не могла спасти этого ребенка, Джослин не могла сделать ничего, и тяжесть груза у неё на плечах могла сравниться сейчас с высотой обрыва возле злополучного пляжа.

Она потерла лицо руками и, отняв их, посмотрела на словно незнакомые ладони и тыльную сторону, на кожу, испещренную морщинками и прожилками вен, на выступающие костяшки пальцев, на аккуратные ногти, которые в детстве постоянно грызла.

Когда она успела так сильно постареть? Когда в Джослин закончилась жизнь и тяга к ней? В тот ли момент, когда она поняла, что удел преданных её делу — одиночество? Или в тот, когда впервые не смогла защитить того, кто более всех нуждался? Когда не стало силы, что удерживала её в ритме большого города? Когда же?

Мэгги зашла без стука. Милая, славная Мэгги, в руках которой было средоточие букв и бумаги, в голове которой этика ловко сосуществовала с моралью и приёмами журналистики, в сердце которой было так много чувства, нерастраченного, не выпущенного на волю, нерождённого.

— Ты забыла поесть, да? — по-доброму усмехнувшись, она подошла к Джослин и, кинув сумку с курткой на стул, ласково положила ладони поверх хрупких плеч.

— Ты была великолепна сегодня, милая. Ты была рыцарем, каких не видывал свет. И у тебя почти получилось. — Мэгги не смогла сдержать грусти в своем голосе, но крепкие руки, уверенно обнимавшие Джослин, говорили лучше всяких слов: — Я не виню тебя. И никто не винит. По-настоящему, я имею в виду. Весь город знает правду, и теперь не будет ни одного жителя Бродчерча, который не посмотрел бы на этого подлеца с осуждением.

— Ох, Мэгги.

Джослин выдохнула тихо и позволила себе расслабиться. По щеке скатилась слеза и утонула в мягкости шерстяного свитера Мэгги.

— Ты билась с ним, Джослин, и ты одержала победу, даже если суд считает иначе. — Мэгги поцеловала её в макушку, уткнувшись во всё ещё собранные шпильками локоны волос.

— У меня не будет шанса отыграться. Даже будь я рыцарем, с этого турнира меня уже попросили, и прекрасная леди пала жертвой чудовища.

Мэгги, тихо рассмеявшись, высвободила одну руку и уселась рядом с Джослин.

— Нет, дорогая моя, ты просто натравила на чудовище всех, кто был на арене. И поэтому прекрасной даме больше ничего не грозит.

Никогда не зависевшая ни от похвалы, ни от одобрения, Джослин почувствовала, как её тело медленно покидает страх быть осужденной. Она ведь правда сделала всё, что могла. Кто виноват, что ей не под силу изменить правду в человеческих головах? Не вложить ту информацию, наедине с которой провела столько времени, что становится тошно от одной только мысли. Если люди предпочитают верить убийце, то себя ли ей винить за это?

Мэгги хотелось верить. Мэгги стала ей защитой и опорой в эти несколько недель, Мэгги порой оставалась единственным просветом в бесконечной тьме окружающих событий. Мэгги раздражала и подначивала, Мэгги шутила и ёрничала, Мэгги готовила ей ужин и даже заставила признаться в болезни. Мэгги знала её всю жизнь и не осуждала.

Джослин положила голову Мэгги на плечо и прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как сознанием завладевает спокойствие. Её разум был измучен долгой работой, умственные силы истощились, и усталость взяла верх — Джослин почувствовала, что, убаюканная теплыми объятиями и самыми правильными и нужными словами, проваливается в сон. Засыпая с улыбкой на губах, она прошептала:

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты живешь в сказке, Мэгги Рэдклифф.

— А еще я хорошо готовлю, — отшутилась Мэгги, поправляя теплый плед на ногах Джослин и с бесконечной нежностью целуя в щеку.

Для неё Джослин ничуть не изменилась, как не изменились за долгие годы и те чувства, которые просыпались в каждую их встречу. Мэгги любила Джослин, любила когда-то и любила сейчас. Любила своего единственного и неповторимого Рыцаря.


End file.
